<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diminuendo by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078607">Diminuendo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s'>so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fictober 2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почему нет? — спрашивает она игриво, потому что думает, что его отказ — лишь игра.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diminuendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9935895">Ссылка на фикбуке</a><br/>Фиктобер #5: “unacceptable, try again”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Почему нет? — спрашивает она игриво, потому что думает, что его отказ — лишь игра.</p><p>      Солас смотрит на неё добродушно. И словно бы чуточку свысока.</p><p>      — Ты всё поймёшь позже, — ровно говорит он.</p><p>      — Это не ответ. Попытайся ещё раз, — она улыбается и дразнит, нарочно дразнит его, потому что знает, что это сработает; она придвигается вплотную, укутываясь в его объятия, и переводит вес на другую ногу, упираясь коленом во внутреннюю сторону его бедра.</p><p>      — Это ни к чему не приведёт.</p><p>      Его голос звучит серьёзно, но всё-таки он не отстраняется, когда она целует его, не давая ему сказать что-то ещё. Он отвечает, прижимая её к себе, и Лавеллан тает, покоряясь его рукам.</p><p>      — Ты так юна, <em>да`лен</em>, — шепчет он ей на ухо, когда она бесхитростно прикусывает его шею. Она не хочет этого слышать; прижимает палец к его губам, заглядывает в его глаза, чтобы подчеркнуть свой жест взглядом, и ловит поцелуем его новый вздох.</p><p>      — Всё, что я могу тебе дать, — он отстраняется, чтоб его, отстраняет её и только завороженно смотрит на подушечку своего пальца, которую она обхватывает губами, но в его голосе возникает странное придыхание: — это одни лишь воспоминания.</p><p>      — Тогда замолчи и дай мне уже о чём потом вспомнить.</p><p>      Ей чудится на его губах тень улыбки, но Солас остаётся непоколебим.</p><p>      — Извини, — мягко просит он, отводя от лица её руки. — Не сегодня.</p><p>      — <em>Fenedhis</em>, — шипит она тихо, но только когда уверена, что Солас достаточно далеко, чтобы её не услышать.</p><p>*</p><p>      — Мне жаль, но я не прошу прощения.</p><p>      Его голос обтекает сознание своим невозмутимым спокойствием, и оно шипит на углях её нетерпения.</p><p>      — Как прикажешь это понимать? — восклицает она в сердцах, расстроенно борясь с чувствами. Он смотрит на неё так, что она в его глазах тонет, он касается её и охотно и умело, и кровь в её жилах горит, но он её просто не <em>хочет</em>.</p><p>      С таким же успехом она могла бы биться головой в стены Скайхолда, надеясь продолжить короткую дорогу в подвал.</p><p>      — Буквально, — то ли он насмехается над ней, то ли всерьёз гнёт своё, сказать сложно, но Лавеллан кусает губы просто потому, что он невозможный.</p><p>      — Я хочу быть с тобой, — отвечает она к своему стыду робко, почти что просит. — Я не понимаю, почему ты меня отталкиваешь.</p><p>      Он задерживает на ней взгляд, и ей кажется — она почти в этом уверена, — что он в последний момент передумывает, чтобы не развернуться и просто уйти. Вместо этого он подходит ближе и обнимает её. Так крепко, что очень хочется поверить в иллюзию.</p><p>      — Я знаю, — с сочувствием произносит он, даже нежно. — И мне действительно жаль.</p><p>      — Почему? — вопрошает она, пусть и знает, что он не ответит.</p><p>      — Запомни, — туманно отвечает ей Солас. — А потом всё станет ясно.</p><p>*</p><p>      Чем дольше она знает Соласа, тем больше у неё собирается <em>почему</em>.</p><p>      Чем больше она спрашивает, тем меньше он, вопреки обыкновению, отвечает.</p><p>      Чем меньше они разговаривают, тем сильнее становится смутное предчувствие катастрофы.</p><p>      Предчувствие, в конце концов, её не обманывает. Жаль, что нельзя сказать о Соласе то же самое.</p><p>*</p><p>      — Как там говорят долийцы? — вопрошает Солас, и в его глазах — словно бы вся скорбь мира. — Чтоб Ужасный Волк тебя взял?</p><p>      — И он взял, — почти неслышно отвечает она одними губами.</p><p>      Солас качает головой медленно, тяжело, словно маятник.</p><p>      — Я не возлёг бы с тобой под личиной обмана. Ты помнишь, — спрашивает он, а на деле будто настаивает. — Теперь ты всё понимаешь?</p><p>      — Теперь я всё понимаю, — отвечает она сквозь слёзы.</p><p>      Оставшиеся воспоминания режут вдвойне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>